A. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention may generally relate to portable exercise devices wherein the user remains seated or reclined.
B. Description of the Related Art
Stepper exercise devices are known in the art. Many require a user to stand on the device and provide the user with resistance to his stepping motion either with or without arm rowing motions. Some devices enable a user to exercise with the device from a seated position. Typically, such devices include an integrated seat and the resistance mechanism may be housed partially under the seat. What is absent from the art is an easily portable device. Such devices would be especially useful to home healthcare workers who may conduct physical or occupational therapy sessions in patients' homes. Such persons may find it advantageous to have an easily portable device which could be carried from site to site.
Some embodiments of the present invention may provide one or more benefits or advantages over the prior art.